Reflection
by shyannada141
Summary: Destiny is a beautiful 15 year old girl who is masking her true self inside herself. Because if she tried ever showing herself she would break her family's heart because they think that she should be lady like and not boyish. She meets Yuto and she falls in love with him slowly. Can Yuto make her show her true self? Find out!
1. Prolog

A girl was in the woods sitting on tree stamp looking at the river looking at her reflection in the water. She had tears flowing out her eyes, you'd think that she was hurt or she lost a family member but it wasn't that at all. It was really because she was faking her true self, she had to keep her true self locked away. Because she didn't want to break her family's heart, they had high hopes for their only daughter. Not only was she hiding true self, she was also hiding that she could sing very well. And everyday at this river she would sing after her tears dried up. Yes she comes here everyday to cry and sing. As her tears dried up she started singing: 

Look at me  
>I will never pass for a perfect bride<br>Or a perfect daughter  
>Can it be<br>I'm not meant to play this part?  
>Now I see<br>That if I were truly to be myself  
>I would break my family's heart<p>

Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight<br>Back at me?  
>Why is my reflection someone<br>I don't know?  
>Somehow I cannot hide<br>Who I am  
>Though I've tried<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<p>

As she was singing the animals come up her and surrounded her and looked her lovingly and kindly. A boy her age was watching her from a far and shocked her singing which was beautiful and he thought she was the most prettiest girl he had ever seen in his life. He was about to go up to talk her then he remembered that he was not here to chit-chat so he decided to keep watching her until she left.


	2. Chapter 1

She was in music class and she was playing the flute perfectly and her teacher was really happy about until a girl that she didn't know snitched away and snapped in half. She stayed calm but inside she was very angry at the girl and she want back to her seat the teacher sent the girl to the office. The teacher want back to teaching the class as Destiny read a book because she had already knew everything about music and could play anything perfectly. As the bell ring signaling to the students that school was over and that summer break was tomorrow. Destiny got up out and got out of the classroom. She want to her locker and got bag and left the school to go to the river and cry yet again, and also sing freely. As soon she entered the woods the animals come up and greeted her, she smiled at them and want her spot at the river. When she reached the river she spotted a boy, he had purple and black hair and dark purple eyes sitting watching her coming closer to him.

"Uh..." She started but stopped when the boy stand up and walked up to her. He only stopped in front of her and gripped her hand and bring it to his lips, and gave it a kiss. This made her blush a bright red not used to this, he smirked and used his other arm to wrapped around her waist bring her closer to him then he let her hand go and he put it under his chain forcing her look at him.

"Well, what do we have here, a princess without her guards walking around in the woods by herself not good idea," he said as he got closer to her face. It hit her like a ton of books that he was about to kiss her, so she slapped him across the face and pushed him away from her. Then she glared at him.

"I don't get what your playing at mister, but no way am I falling for it!" She snapped at him and run off away from him. He smirked as she left knowing she'll be back for her dairy which he took without her noticing.

She stopped when she was almost to her house and took deep breaths and steady herself before going any further. She walked the rest of the way back to her place and walked inside. She saw her mother in the kitchen and her father was in the living room fixing the TV. She walked up the stairs with her tabby white she-cat which she named Delight Purr and want in her room with Delight right behind her. She closed her bedroom door and flopped down on her bed unlady like and sit up. She put her bag in her lap and started going though her bag for her dairy. Then she froze when it was not there and she took a deep gulp knowing she had to go back to the river for her dairy...


	3. Chapter 2

She wasn't ready to go back to the river to retrieve her dairy but she knew he was there waiting for her. Her thoughts want back to that moment and for some reason her true self come out at the moment when he was about to kiss her. Her face flushed red again thinking about how their almost kiss. Delight started purring at the sight of her owners blush. Destiny sighed and looked up at the clock it was already late so she made up her mind to go back tomorrow to the river to get her dairy back even if that ment seeing him again...

~NEXT DAY~

She woke up and put her her socks and shoes then want downstairs to see her mother cooking breakfast. She nodded in greeting and sat at the table waiting for her to finish breakfast which was eggs and bacon. As soon as her mother was finishing cooking her father walked in the room and patted her head messing up her hair which she fixed. Her father kissed her mothers cheek and sat down by her on her right. Her mother made plates and sat at her left. As they finished eating Destiny want outside and walked back to the river with cation. When she got there she saw him back in the same spot she meet him last time but this time he was reading her dairy.

"Give that back!" She snapped at him and he took his eyes off the page he was reading. He had a smirk on his face as he stood up and he took a step toward her and she took a step back. He took another step toward her but she just took another step back.

"Let's make a deal," he said slyly. She looked at him questioningly not noticing he took another step towards her.

"What deal?" She asked him as she kept going backwards her back hitting into a tree-trunk as she did so.

"I'll give you this back if..." He voice trailed off and his eyes traveled over her entire body until they stopped on her lips. He licked his lips and then he put both his arms on nether side of her head. "If you'll be my girlfriend."

"No, no, no, no, I will never be your girlfriend!" She snapped and was about to slap him again but he was faster and pinned her hands above her head.

"You'll be one day," he growled at he placed his lips on hers kissing her. After a few minutes he pulled away licking his lips,"You taste very sweet." He said pulling away from her and released her hands, and walked away picking up the dairy off the tree stamp on his way. She was blushing a deep red but she pushed it down.

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled after him.

"No I'll keep it until you are mine," he said with a smirk on his face and disappeared into the shadows...


	4. Chapter 3

Destiny put her fingers to her lips were his lips had touched, she couldn't get over the fact that a stranger just kissed and forced himself on her. Not only that he stole her dairy and made her deal to get her dairy back by her being his girlfriend of course she ejected it and he still had her dairy and stole her first kiss. Her face turned red remembering it, she couldn't take it back like her dairy. She need to find a new place so she would never see him ever again she didn't care about her dairy that much anyway. She looked the river one last time and run run far away from that place. She kept running until she was out of breath, when she got her breath back she looked around to see she was by huge a clear pond, she could see the fish and it shined beautiful and she was fulled with Joy and happiness that she sing:

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack<p>

Never put my love out on the line  
>Never said "Yes" to the right guy<br>Never had trouble getting what I want  
>But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough<p>

When I don't care  
>I can play 'em like a Ken doll<br>Won't wash my hair  
>Then make 'em bounce like a basketball<p>

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
>Paint my nails and wear high heels<br>Yes, you make me so nervous  
>That I just can't hold your hand<p>

You make me glow,  
>But I cover up<br>Won't let it show,  
>So I'm...<p>

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack <em>[3x]<em>

Never break a sweat for the other guys  
>When you come around, I get paralyzed<br>And every time I try to be myself  
>It comes out wrong like a cry for help<p>

It's just not fair  
>Pain's more trouble than love is worth<br>I gasp for air  
>It feels so good, but you know it hurts<p>

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
>Paint my nails and wear perfume for you<br>Make me so nervous  
>That I just can't hold your hand<p>

You make me glow,  
>But I cover up<br>Won't let it show,  
>So I'm...<p>

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack <em>[3x]<em>

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
>They're burning, I'd rather be numb<br>And there's no one else to blame (no one else)  
>So scared I take off and i run<br>I'm flying too close to the sun  
>And I burst into flames<p>

You make me glow,  
>But I cover up<br>Won't let it show,  
>So I'm...<p>

Puttin' my defenses up  
>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<br>If I ever did that  
>I think I'd have a heart attack <em>[5x]<em>

As she was singing the animals coming out to listen to her sing. She didn't notice that he was in a tree above her watching her sing with smirk on his face. When she finished singing want by the tree trunk and sat down watching rabbits play with each other, and the deer watching their young. It was a beautiful until he jump down out of the tree in front before she could get off the ground he pinned her to the ground.

"We meet again princess~," he purred staring down at her lustfully and with a sly smirk on his face. Before he could get any closer to her she kneed him which made him get off her and she got up and run home. She as almost to her house when sudden everything want black.

_**(Destiny and Yuto have different ages, Destiny is 18 and Yuto is 20 and his kind of dark in the story)**_


	5. Chapter 4

Destiny woke up in her bed, she didn't know how she got the then she felt weight against her back. She turned around to see Yuto sleeping against her, his arms around her waist. She tried getting away from him but he held his grip tighten around her waist and she looked up at his face to see him staring at her. Their eyes meet and he smirked down at her, while she glared back at him.

"I don't think so princess, also you can scream if you want your father and mother aren't here," He said to her before he could react she punched him in the making him fly off her.

Then she hurriedly got of the bed and run out the run room at top speed, when he got over the shock of the punch he started running after her. She ruched the living room and saw a note from her parents and picked it up in her hands, but she didn't have time to read it because she heard his foot steps right behind her she turned around to see him coming up behind her. She run behind and he followed her, then she run back up the stairs and he was right behind her but she was quicker then him and got in the bathroom and slammed the door and locked it. She started singing a random song:

La la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
>I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right<p>

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
>But it always seems to bite me in the...<p>

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

And that is when it started going south  
>Oh!<p>

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my... Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, la, la...  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, la, la...

I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
>Oh!<p>

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my... Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think<br>I think you could use a mint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>La, la, la...  
>T-take a hint, take a hint<br>La, la, la...

What about "No" don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

It's about time that you're leavin'

I'm gonna count to three and  
>Open my eyes and<p>

You'll be gone

One

Get your hands off my...

Two.

Or I'll punch you in the...

Three.

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint  
>I am not your missing link<br>Let me tell you what I think  
>I think you could use a mint<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>Take a hint, take a hint<br>Woah!

Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
>Stop your staring at my... Hey!<br>Take a hint, take a hint  
>La, la, la...<br>T-take a hint, take a hint  
>La, la, la...<p>

As she finished singing it was quite so she read what her parents had left her it said:

_Are lovely daughter we be gone for three months! So don't get in trouble while were gone! We love you!_

Destiny let out a sigh and hoped that guy was gone. She opened the door when suddenly her break hit the bathroom wall she groaned at the impact. Before she react to react to anything he put his lips on hers kissing her hungrily. A tear a escaped from her eye and down her cheek knowing she wouldn't be able to stop him at all.


End file.
